Multiple steps of etching processes are required to fabricate devices of thin film transistors in conventional methods, wherein the etching processes include an etching of a semiconductor layer and an etching of source/drain electrodes. A complexity of a process is increased, and a process cost is increased accordingly. In addition, when the devices of thin film transistors are fabricated by using a conventional photolithography process, a semiconductor channel is frequently damaged during the etching of source/drain electrodes, thereby affecting electrical properties of the devices.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a method of fabricating a thin film transistor structure to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.